


A beautiful ghost

by Saya123hope



Category: The Outsider (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya123hope/pseuds/Saya123hope
Summary: Kiyoshi's pov basically. Ever since Kiyoshi was saved by the American prisoner, he finds himself thinking about him. Nick. Nick Lowell he told Kiyoshi his name. Nick's voice was soft and his eyes the shade blue he has never seen before...





	A beautiful ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any character. They belong to their respective creators and writers. I am just an amatuer writer. This is my first attempt. Please be merciful.
> 
> Thoughts are in italics.   
> Japanese language: single quotations   
> English language: double quotations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kiyoshi's POV

He sticks out like a sore thumb, Kiyoshi thought as he noticed a white, filthy American prisoner mopping the floor. He always keeps his head down and rarely makes eye contact. It is expected though. He amounts to almost nothing in the Osaka prison. Yet Kiyoshi can't help but be curious as to how an American soldier ended up in a prison filled with mostly Yakuza inmates, in the first place. Then he forgot about him. He had to send a message outside to his brothers somehow. 

 

 

_I need to get out of here before I end up dead_ ' was the thought that was running in Kiyoshi's mind. He knew he fell into a trap and got himself arrested like an idiot. Every man, no matter how witty, has his stupid moments. But Kiyoshi worries that his stupidity may turn fatal for him as he looks at his grimy nails and walks towards the common bath house.  _Filthy!_

He was so lost in his worry that he bumped into an inmate. He was about to apologize, out of his good manners, but couldn't voice the words as he stared right into a pair of piercing blue eyes. The face was white as sheet. Not out of fear though. It was his natural skin tone. Dirtied but white. Unkempt shoulder length framing the face which was half covered in gross beard. Thick eyelashes resting on the borders of a nicely shaped eyelids. The blue in his eyes reminded him of the lake beside the village of his childhood. The man he bumped into quickly broke eye contact and walked away with a hasty 'sorry' in Japanese. It was the American. Pale as a ghost. 

_A blue-eyed ghost..._

 

 

Later that night, although his body was in pain and extremely tired, his mind still wondered about that filthy American man. His face was filled with beard. But he sure has such pretty eyes. Kiyoshi couldn't help but think of touching his pale skin. He almost chucked by himself, but kept it under control, as he thought of the words that entered his mind when his gaze met with the white man for the first time. 'A blue-eyed ghost' he whispered silently, 'I am losing my mind.'

 

He thought of his little sister Miyu.  _What is she doing right now? Is she asleep? She must be awake worrying about her aniki. I hope she is safe....Orochi san will keep her safe.... I want to embrace her. Tell her everything is going to be OK, as always._

Kiyoshi knows his little Miyu is a very strong  spirited and independent woman. He  loves and respects her a lot. She is all the family  he has besides the Yakuza brotherhood. He is not really comfortable with Miyu working for the clan, even only in paperwork. But it's the only he could keep an eye on her and ensure she is protected. 

As his eye lids became heavier, Kiyoshi remembered his mother all of a sudden, a very distant memory of her smiling, looking at him with her light blue eyes filled with warmth and love. No one else in his family inherited the her eye colour. He did notice that the blue seemed different, like the fresh, sparkling water of the lake beside his old village. He fell asleep thinking about her. Miyu looked like their mother. Except for the eyes, of course. 

 

He dreamt of a koi fish. It was a magnificent creature. Such rich colors...swimming stubbornly against the stream, towards a huge waterfall. It reminded him of an old tale. It was Miyu's favourite myth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my grammar. English is not my first language.


End file.
